Fonts
The distinctive fonts in the BioShock series are used both in and out of the game to promote the Art Deco aesthetic prevalent in Rapture. In Columbia, they are used to identify the Beaux Arts and Art Nouveau style. ''BioShock, ''BioShock 2, and Burial at Sea Century Gothic / Futura Examples Bioshock-logo.png|BioShock Logo. BS2L.png|BioShock 2 Logo. Mercury Suites Sign.png|''Mercury Suites.'' Fort Frolic.png|''Fort Frolic.'' Jet-Postal Sign.png|''Jet-Postal.'' Hotel Monsenor Sign.png|''Hotel Monseñor.'' Vita-Chamber.png|''Vita-Chamber.'' ITC Anna / Anastasia Examples Health And Eve Bar.gif|''Health and Eve UI.'' PCVersionMenu.jpg|BioShock Main Menu. Menu2xbox.jpg|BioShock 2 Main Menu. Plaza Examples Welcome-Atrium01.jpg|''Banners.'' Sinclair Deluxe Sign Simple.png|''The Sinclair Deluxe.'' Reliable Pharmacy Sign.png|''Reliable Pharmacy.'' BSIDLC-BurialAtSeaEp1 Logo.png|Burial at Sea logo. BaSE1 High Street Cohen's Marquee.png|''Cohen's.'' 7mpk.png|''Fontaine's Department Store.'' Andes Examples LeMarquis.png|''Le Marquis D'Epoque.'' Le Temps Perdu.png|''Le Temps Perdu.'' Broadway Examples Plasmid Poster.png|''Plasmids by Ryan Industries.'' Little sister's orphanage.png|''"bringing big smiles to little faces".'' Patrick and Moira.png|''Patrick and Moira.'' JourneyToTheSurfaceSign.png|''Journey to the Surface.'' Dionysus Park.png|''Dionysus Park.'' Nicotimepregnant bsi.png|''Nico Time Cigarettes.'' Fontaine futuristics.png|''Fontaine Futuristics.'' Brush Script MT Examples Error.png|''Pardon Our Dust.'' Chinesefood diff.png|''Happy Noodle.'' SF Americana Dreams Examples Plasmid Incinerate Poster.jpg|''Incinerate! advertisement.'' Telekinesis Poster (Dandy Dental).png|''Telekinesis advertisement.'' Teleportation Advertisement.png|''Teleportation advertisement.'' Security bullseye.png|''Security Bullseye advertisement.'' Rapture open.png|''Sponsored by Telekinesis.'' Andrew Ryan Introduction (High Quality)|''From the Desk of Ryan.'' Ryan Industries Icon.png|''Ryan Industries.'' Artdeco MN Examples Fontaine's sign stylized.png|''Fontaine's.'' Atlas Solid Examples Rapture open.png|''Rapture Open.'' Little sister's orphanage.png|''Fontaine's Little Sister's Orphanage.'' BaSE1 Frosty Splicer.png|''"Evolve Today!" in Plasmid training films.'' King Pawn Poster.png|''King Pawn advertisement.'' LHF Bell Boy Examples Gameplay.jpg|BioShock Gameplay Options selections. Audio.jpg|BioShock Audio Options selections. Ashtray.jpg|''In-game pop-up tooltips.'' King Pawn Sign.png|''King Pawn.'' Andrew Ryan Introduction (High Quality)|''From the Desk of Ryan.'' Ryan screen.png|''Andrew Ryan's label on TV screens.'' Betty Noir Examples Patrick and Moira.png|''Patrick and Moira: A Musical - The Story of Love After Death.'' Andrew Ryan's speech|''"Please Stand By" from the beginning of Andrew Ryan's New Year's Speech.'' ADAM Hypo Direct.png|''ADAM Hypo.'' Rapture Records Marquee.png|''Records sign in Rapture Records.'' Welcomemural.png|''"The Wondrous World of Rapture" from the Welcome Mural.'' Eccentric Examples JourneyToTheSurfaceSign.png|''Journey to the Surface.'' Sign 8-Joe Eric.jpg|''Joe & Eric - Comics-Novelties.'' Triforce Examples The Promenade Sign.png|''The Promenade.'' Dion Park-On the Hunt.png|''Dionysus Park directional signs.'' Chelsea Studio/Glasgow Examples Jasmine Jolene Poster.png|''Jasmine Jolene.'' Heller News.jpg|''Heller News.'' Monadnock.jpg|''Monadnock.'' Arial Examples Farmer's Market Entrance.png|''Farmer's Market (See note on the Behind the Scenes).'' Drumag Studio NF Examples Ad best friend.jpg|''Best Friend Pet Food.'' Jumbo Brand.png|''Jumbo Brand.'' Pomegranate Brand Poster.png|''Pomegranate.'' Sign 01 diffuse.png|''Monarch Fisheries.'' English Script Examples Record Album Cover Son BioShock.png|''"Son" album, found in Rapture Records.'' Mathilde Examples Tenenbaum Note.png|''Brigid Tenenbaum's note.'' ''BioShock Infinite Acknowledgement Examples Comstock House Gate sign.png|Comstock House Gate.'' Columbia's Finest Photography sign.png|''Columbia's Finest Photography.'' BillBoard Short Hudsons Furs DIFF.png|''Hudson's Fine Clothing.'' Bicycle Examples IGN Rewind Theater - BioShock Infinite First 5 Minutes|''"1912: Coast of Maine" @ 1:45.'' Monument Island sign.png|''Monument Island.'' Soldier's Field Sign.png|''Welcome to Soldier's Field.'' BSIDLC-ClashInTheClouds Logo.png|Clash in the Clouds logo. Trade Gothic Examples BioShock Infinite Logo.png|BioShock Infinite Logo. Campanile Examples The Blue Ribbon Sign BSi.png|''Blue Ribbon.'' Blue Ribbon Menu.png|''Blue Ribbon Menu descriptions.'' Vigor barker.JPG|''"A Life with Vigor is a life that's Bigger!" advertisement.'' Steelfish Examples BioShock Infinite Main Menu.jpg|''Main Menu.'' 1999mode.jpg|''Difficulty Level.'' BI DollarBill VendingUI.png|''Dollar Bill UI Menu.'' Peake Examples BioShock Infinite Logo.png|BioShock Infinite Logo. United States Examples Acqx.png|''Lutece Labs.'' BillBoard Ride to The Gondola DIFF.png|''Monument Island.'' BSI15.png|''Dollar Bill machine.'' BSI16.png|''Minuteman's Armory machine.'' Behind the Scenes *While debating whether the concept of a farmers' market had existed during Rapture's time period (which was inconclusive), developer Jean-Paul LeBreton bemoaned the anachronistic use of the Arial font with text effects on the sign. He further elaborated on an earlier version of the Farmer's Market sign which looked "beautiful", but unfortunately had to be redone in a hurry. His co-presenters subsequently joked that he and Jake Etgeton as "armchair type nerds" should install a mod which replaces the text font with Comic Sans, Curlz MT, or Papyrus.BioShock with designer JP LeBreton -- Idle Thumbs Streams (Pt. 3) *The Bicycle font used throughout Columbia was adapted from a vintage and aptly named advertisement for Columbia Bicycles. Columbia Bicycle advertisement.jpeg References Category:Real-World Category:BioShock Setting